


К вящей славе

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Выполняя просьбу близкого друга, Уильям Маршал совершает паломничество в Иерусалим.
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: спецквест





	К вящей славе

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Генри Молодого короновали при жизни отца, Генри II Плантагенета, и в Анжуйской империи было два короля одновременно. 2. В тексте обыграна цитата из труда Бернара Клервоского «Похвала новому рыцарству»  
>  **Предупреждения:** очень нелинейное повествование, канонная смерть персонажа

Вода была спокойная и ослепительно синяя, корабль величаво перебирал волны, раскрывающие объятия просмоленным бортам. От Франции до Палестины простерлось море, среди которого милосердный Господь разбросал несколько островов, чтобы те, кому вечная качка противна, могли хоть на день ощутить твердую почву под ногами. Уильям был как раз из таких: его мутило от мысли, что придется день за днем наблюдать, как за бортом трепыхается бездонная и бескрайняя синева в золотом ободе горизонта. В Палестину можно было добраться и сушей, но тогда путешествие заняло бы в вечность, а ему хотелось выполнить обещание как можно скорее.

Ему повезло — большую часть пути море вело себя смирно: верно, утомилось гневаться на нескончаемый ручеек кораблей, который с марта по ноябрь тянулся с запада на восток и которым истово верующие добирались к своим святыням. Уильям верил в силу переговоров, поэтому и с Господом у него была договоренность: если морская часть паломничества пройдет гладко, свои последние дни он посвятит церкви. Похоже, Господа такой расклад устроил: корабль едва ли скрипнул и все двадцать дней скользил по морю как по маслу, а на небе не мелькнуло ни тучи.

***

Генри разомкнул обметанные белесым налетом губы. Никто уже не надеялся, что молодой король очнется, агония тянулась уже две недели.

Крошечный замок Мартел наполовину опустел, в коридорах воздух застоялся настолько, что не дрогнула ни одна пылинка. Лето было в разгаре, и над всей Аквитанией распростерлась жара, только от Дордоны тянуло легкой прохладой; но в зной эта прохлада приносила удушающие испарения, влажным маревом повисшие над ущельями. Сменись погода — и возможно, Генри воспрял бы, но жара добивала его, словно не верила, что лихорадка справится в одиночку. Уильям надеялся, что хотя бы после заката скалы Рокамадура и камни замка Мартел остынут, но короткие июньские ночи этого не позволяли.

Mesnie (1) и наемники молодого короля разбежались — из страха перед его отцом или потеряв надежду дождаться платы. Вздумай кто-то сейчас захватить замок, он мог бы прийти с голыми руками. Генри умирал в долгах и в одиночестве, словно под конец жизни судьба выставила ему счет за отпущенные годы всеобщего обожания и неизменной удачи.

В углу монах из Рокамадура бормотал молитвы: бусины четок перекатывались с тихим стуком, отмечая завершение одной и начало следующей. Уильям не слушал. Он сидел рядом с постелью Генри, упираясь локтями в колени и подбородком в переплетенные пальцы, и терял счет времени.

Терял все.

Голубые глаза Генри смотрели на него — пронзительно яркие на фоне налитых кровью белков. Взгляд у молодого короля был ясный, как в бою, несмотря на горячку.

— Молишься? — хрипло спросил Генри.

— Да, — солгал Уильям. — О прекращении ваших страданий, мой король.

Генри прикрыл глаза, у него вырвался смешок — словно переломили сухую ветку.

— Верно. Верно, Уилл. Молись, чтобы я уже сдох поскорее.

Уильям вздрогнул.

— Генри. Никогда больше так не говори.

Он сказал так однажды — и не думал, что придется повторить.

— Мне недолго осталось говорить, — Генри крепко смежил воспаленные веки, до скрипа стиснул зубы. Выдохнул. Губы у него дрожали. — Я боюсь, Уилл, — тихо сознался он. — Что если там не ад, не чистилище… если там одно ничто? Что я оставляю после себя?

***

Золотая Акра была серой, когда причалил корабль Уильяма: море собирало силы к зиме, чтобы яриться у высоких стен, у скал и песчаных берегов в надежде выбить из-под них хотя бы валун и опрокинуть крепости крестоносцев или вечные основания, на которых их возвели, в свою жадную утробу. Должно быть, море было в сговоре с тем, чье имя местные произносили как Салах ад-Дин и кто поклялся собрать под одну руку всех мусульман и изгнать неверных из Иерусалима. Все вели переговоры со всеми, чтобы тянуть время, а потом разрывали бумаги с договоренностями прежде, чем чернила успевали присыпать песком.

Многолюдные шумные улочки Акры грядущая зима делала степеннее и смиреннее. Многие торговцы готовились закрыть лавки и торопились сбыть товар немногим смельчакам, решившимся плыть в Палестину под коварными ветрами межсезонья. Теперь приток покупателей оскудеет до середины весны, когда прибудут первые корабли с запада.

Дорога на Иерусалим лежала всего одна, и ее исходило столько паломнических ног, сколько крестов и могильных камней воздвигли по пути — а сколько из них уже разорено набегами и стерто с лица земли, не счесть вовек. Безымянные мертвецы, чьих могил не укажут даже те, кто их хоронил, истлевали и сами становились Святой землей — кто дерзнул бы желать лучшей доли после упокоения? Стать частью места, куда рвались люди со всего света — все равно что стать тем, к кому они рвутся. Святотатственная мысль, утешительная мысль.

В Святой земле наверняка такие же могильные черви, как в грешной Нормандии, которая не отдалась Генри при жизни — но охотно приняла его в смерти и в которой он впервые задумался о Крестовом походе.

Уильям плотнее надвинул на лоб обруч, придерживающий куфию, закрыл краем платка лицо. Сухой пустынный воздух раздирал горло, мелкая пыль жалила, пробираясь под одежду, плеваться песком надоело. Беспощадное солнце словно пытало паломников жаждой и скудной пищей, проверяя, кто последователь веры истинной, а кто приехал задобрить Господа ради спасения прогнившей души. Может, и здесь наступает зима, но пока солнце палило как бешеное, и Уильям будто снова оказался посреди моря, где вместо синих волн золотые барханы медленно текли следом за ветром, сбивались в песчаные горы, через которые религиозное рвение, жажда наживы и торговля пробрасывали длинные нити караванов.

Обещание с новой силой жгло изнутри.

***

Генри диктовал свою последнюю волю ясно и четко, хотя брал передышку, выразив каждую мысль; но и тогда следил, чтобы писарь ничего не упустил, и просил показать каждую строчку, убеждаясь, что все записано верно. Он подбирал слова короче и содержательнее, старался тратить как можно меньше сил и выразить при этом свои желания.

— Мое тело должно быть погребено в Руане. Рядом с предками. Глаза, мозг и внутренности отвезите в Гранмон. Продайте мои одежды и драгоценности. Что выручите — пожертвуйте монастырю Святого Марциала. Скажите: я сожалел до последней минуты. После причастия посыпьте пол пеплом, облачите меня в рубище и стащите на веревке с постели. Под голову положите камень и так оставьте умирать. Это все.

Он даже не откинулся на подушки — просто обмяк в них. С лепного высокого лба катился пот.

В комнате повисла тишина. Монах и писарь переглянулись, между немногими оставшимися с Генри рыцарями пробежал шепоток, а Уильям резко отошел прочь. Но окна и без того были распахнуты настежь, а перегретый южный воздух по-прежнему не шелохнулся.

— Что ты заметался, Уилл?

Он вернулся, остановился в ногах постели, скрестил руки на груди. Генри мог быть прав тысячу раз — и все же это превосходило границы любого покаяния.

— Мой король, нужно ли такое самобичевание?

— Раскаяние должно соответствовать греху. Мой грех велик. Его можно отпустить, но не искупить. — Голос ослаб и стал чуть громче шепота. Генри жестом попросил Уильяма наклониться ближе, задышал на ухо: — Возьми мой меч, Уилл. Нашей крест на мой плащ. Отвези меня в Иерусалим… Dex aïe (2)… Dex aïe…

Кожа у него стала сухая и желтая, как пергамент, только на скулах багровели пятна. Генри весь дышал жаром, но его бил озноб; он снова обмяк, мотнул головой, словно пытался отогнать что-то.

— Помнишь, как мечтали? — пробормотал невнятно. — Помнишь?

***

Меч Генри Уильям носил при себе всю дорогу — грозный меч, которым была покорена вся рыцарская Европа и разрублена на части могущественная Анжуйская империя. Он обмотал рукоять тряпками и перетянул бечевой, чтобы скрыть богатое убранство и не побуждать воров к краже. Хотя многие камни были поцарапаны, иные — утеряны, обтрепался пурпурный бархат ножен, окованных серебром, а позолота стерлась с чеканки.

Иерусалим добр, как сам Господь, и нигде божественное присутствие не ощущалось столь ясно: он набрасывал на измученного жарой и жаждой путника благословенные тени старых стен, как новый плащ взамен истрепавшегося, чтобы паломник в подобающем виде предстал перед Господом в конце пути. Уильям зачерпнул ладонью воду в источнике, обложенном камнем, глотнул, зачерпнул снова, потер прохладными ладонями обгорелое лицо, стянул куфию, намочил и отжал над головой. Капли скатились по волосам и бороде, упали в длинную плоскую лохань, откуда, фыркая и брызгаясь, пил конь. Уильям купил его в Акре, проторговавшись битый час — и все равно дороже, чем он стоил. Не самый лучший конь в жизни Уильяма, такой не годился бы в боевом строю, за него не выручить стада овец и даже половины — мелкий, зато крепко сбитый и выносливый, как верблюд. Другой здесь и не был нужен. Уильям благодарно потрепал коня по холке, тот снова фыркнул, встряхнулся, и вода брызнула во все стороны, заиграла на солнце.

***

— Пить. Бога ради, Уилл, дай воды…

Один из оруженосцев кинулся исполнять просьбу господина, но Генри оттолкнул его. Вода плеснула из кубка на постель, потревожила едва схватившиеся коркой простыни, которые не меняли уже два дня. Угасая, Генри все чаще просил пить, но ослабевший желудок не удерживал даже воду. Генри несло кровью, он блевал кровью, вся комната провоняла желчью и железом, несмотря на раскрытые окна. То, что исторгал его желудок, простыни, на которых засыхали бурые пятна, кожа — все было одного грязного, желтовато-землистого цвета.

— Нет! Только Уилл.

Мальчик в растерянности взглянул на Уильяма, тот кивнул, знаком велел наполнить кубок.

Он уселся на постель, подставил руку под голову Генри, приподнял его и поднес кубок к губам. Молодой король горел, как раскаленный очаг.

Генри сделал один длинный жадный глоток и медленно кивнул.

— Устал, — произнес он.

Уильям уложил его на постель, вернул оруженосцу кубок, снял с рукава прядь светлых в рыжину волос. Генри сгорал быстрее, чем свеча в изголовье.

Молодой король молча проследил взглядом за движением, и в следующий миг его снова вывернуло на постель.

— Смените уже эти проклятые простыни! — рявкнул Уильям. — Даже если через полчаса придется сделать это снова!

Генри что-то промычал, равнодушно отер рот и схватился мокрой рукой за запястье Уильяма.

— Уилл, — шептал он; хватка исхудавших пальцев была крепка, как в годы триумфальных турниров. — Ни одному королю не доставался лучший друг. Будь таким же другом моему отцу. Он заслуживает преданности. Скажи, что я простил его. Не хочу, чтобы его мучила моя смерть…

Он вытянулся на постели, пытаясь отдышаться, но хватка ничуть не ослабла. Хлопали двери, пропуская слуг со сменными простынями. В комнате резко запахло ладаном, перебивая кисловатую вонь, исходившую от умирающего, забормотал монах, застучали можжевеловые четки.

— Скажи ему. Скажи, что я больше всего хочу снова стать ему сыном. Хочу стать сыном…

***

Уильям много слышал о тамплиерах, но впервые увидел их в Акре. О дисциплине, умеренности, образованности, истинном служении и воинском искусстве — и невиданном богатстве храмовников слагали легенды на всех берегах Средиземного моря. Воины в ореоле святости: строгие белые плащи слепили глаза на солнце, которое, казалось, никогда не спускалось с зенита. Алые кресты пламенели на белоснежном фоне, словно напоминали: всякая чистота оплачена кровью. В Иерусалиме тамплиеров почитали не только как защитников христианских паломников, но как прочный щит молодого королевства, чьи побеги на Востоке чахли один за другим, словно плодородные почвы, залегающие под слоем палящего песка, годились только для мертвецов.

Храм тамплиеров в Иерусалиме — строгий прямоугольный замок, увешанный щитами, седлами, упряжью и копьями. Уильям неспешно обошел его, попробовал на вес длинные обоюдоострые мечи и палицы.

— Мы с радостью примем тебя в свои ряды, — сказал Великий магистр Арно де Торож, проницательный согбенный старик. — Воля молодого короля, возможно, вела тебя именно к этому мигу.

Уильям покачал головой.

— Еще не время.

Там, по другую сторону моря, в Аквитании и Нормандии, что они, погрязшие в роскоши и праздности игрушечных боев, знали о том, как выглядит истинное рыцарство?

***

Слава Генри — отраженная слава его mesnie, куда рвались попасть лучшие дворяне, но на турнирах он играючи вышиб из седла не одного соперника и потребовал выкуп не за одного пленника, и Уильям оставался неизменно доволен учеником. Маргарита — смуглая кастильская красавица с круглеющим под просторной накидкой животом — бросила венок, Генри ловко нанизал его на копье и отвесил жене поклон. Нелегко полюбить девицу, с которой был обвенчан еще в люльке и которая горько рыдала без любимой соски во время обряда, но Генри проявил завидную выдержку и сил приложил не меньше, чем на ристалище.

— Не хочу стать, как отец, — заявил он и стащил шлем, сунул Уильяму. Мокрые волосы потемнели и облепили лоб. — Не хочу давать моей жене повод однажды настроить против меня сыновей.

— Королева Маргарита вовсе не ваша мать, — заметил Уильям, осматривая царапину на нащечнике. Удар пришелся вскользь.

— Хвала Господу! — Генри рассмеялся, быстро глянул на жену. — И все-таки я не хочу однажды посадить ее под замок и брать в руки такой же хлыст, какой взял мой отец, чтобы напомнить: мы — его сыновья.

Он бросил поводья оруженосцу, спешился, потянулся и неприязненно скривился.

— Ты поддался сегодня, Уилл!

— Конечно, мой король, — Уильям бросил шлем оруженосцу.

— Не смей поддаваться мне, — спокойно велел Генри. — В этой лести я не нуждаюсь. К тому же два унижения за один день — слишком много для моего первого рыцаря!

И он широко улыбнулся, показал ровные красивые зубы.

— Это жестоко, мой король, — смиренно вздохнул Уильям. — Могли бы предупредить, что мой пленник сбежал…

— Мог бы! — Генри хохотнул. — Но ты бы видел свое лицо, Уилл!

Генри исполнилось двадцать два года. Его отец в таком возрасте правил Англией и половиной Франции — Генри королевской милостью носил корону, правил парой нормандских замков и лучшим конем. Генри был вылитый отец: светловолосый, высокий, дерзкий, стремительный и бесстрашный, но неуловимые черты, доставшиеся от Алиеноры, делали его лицо по-настоящему одухотворенным.

Генри любили все без разбору: старухи и девственницы, ветераны и пажи, торговцы и принцы, родители и братья. Стоило ему приласкать собаку, и та уже готова была есть с его рук.

Под шепот матери он вместе с братьями взбунтовался против отца, заключил союзы с фламандцами и французами, привел чужаков на собственные земли, лишь бы отобрать полноправную власть; проиграл и был вынужден стерпеть унизительное великодушие старого короля, широким жестом принявшего блудных сыновей в объятия.

Стали его любить после этого меньше? Нет. Генри был словно заговоренный от нелюбви. У него был брат, которого боготворила мать, был брат, которого обожал отец, был брат, которого родители едва замечали, но Генри оставался единственным, кого любили отец, мать, сестры — даже братья. Ричард ревновал к его первородству, Джеффри завидовал любви родителей, Иоанн таращил круглые глазенки, опасаясь, что красивый как ангел старший брат заберет его игрушки, но стоило Генри улыбнуться и сказать два-три слова — забывались и ревность, и зависть, и страх.

Теперь Генри ваял рыцарскую Европу, устанавливал правила, которые требовали неукоснительного соблюдения, столь же самозабвенно и любовно, как его отец ваял Анжуйскую империю. Теперь у Генри появилась собственная, и отцовская на время забылась.

Но не навсегда.

***

Иерусалимом заправляли Лузиньяны. Непредсказуемая, неподвластная, не желающая никому подчиняться Палестина вела себя не как земля рождения Христа, но как флюгер на башне, позволяя искателям наживы нагреть руки на своих богатствах. Уильяма воротило от мысли остаться в Палестине, покуда Ги от имени короля Иерусалима раздает приказы и вершит суды. Ходили слухи, что Ги отправился в Святую землю искупать грех за вероломное убийство графа Патрика Солсбери, но Уильям не верил ни единому слову, зато верил другому: что и здесь грабительская душа Ги нередко искала легкой добычи у небольших бедуинских караванов.

С первого дня в Иерусалиме разнылась старая рана Уильяма, полученная в давней стычке с Лузиньянами в Пуатье, словно грозила закровоточить в присутствии убийцы родственника и покровителя.

***  


Юноше было пятнадцать. Одет он был просто и изысканно — чувствовалась рука Алиеноры, как и во всем, что касалось ее детей, кроме оставленных в Париже девочек. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги на манер своего отца, и смотрел на нового наставника на восемь лет старше себя без вызова или приказа — лишь со спокойной храбростью, свойственной любимым детям, но без невинности. Уильям сомневался, что когда-нибудь смотрел вот так.

— Слышал, ты предан моей матери как собака, поэтому поклялся защищать ее детей.

Уильям никак не рассчитывал на такое начало и не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Королева выкупила меня полуживым у Лузиньянов, — с осторожностью пояснил он. — Я обязан ей свободой и жизнью, такое не забывается.

Юный Генри закусил губу и кивнул. По всему было видно, что расклад его устроил.

— Моя мать сказала, что ты — величайший рыцарь.

Этого мальчишку, похоже, научили не промахиваться еще в утробе матери!

— Королева преувеличила, — бесстрастно произнес Уильям, но все равно чувствовал, как предательски полыхнуло лицо.

Генри скривился. Он не так давно вышел из детского возраста, но умел смотреть сверху вниз на любого. У него были хорошие плечи, и с возрастом он обещал стать еще выше ростом.

— Раз так, зачем делать тебя моим наставником? Ты ведь знаешь, что я стану королем?

— В свой час, мой принц, несомненно...

Юный Генри широко улыбнулся — не без самодовольства.

— Нет, уже скоро. Отец настоял на моей коронации. Ты будешь другом короля, Маршал. А потом мы отправимся в Крестовый поход. Уж если мой отец не собрался туда, побывав на пороге смерти, то теперь подавно не соберется. Кто-то должен исполнить его обещания! Грешно лгать Господу, согласен?

***

Иерусалим не порадовал Уильяма. В Акре кипела жизнь: десятки наречий, дополненные жестами, превращались в единый, понятный каждому чужаку язык; на улицах теснились пешие и конные; из окон свисали крашеные полотна; оборванные дети требовали подаяния, повисая на чужих поясах и упряжах, а матери бранились и оттаскивали их подальше от неверных со слишком белой кожей — настолько белой, что под палестинским солнцем такая могла бы свариться. Иерусалим же притих, совсем как Генри перед кончиной. Словно целый город исповедался и причастился Святых тайн и смиренно ждал конца с веревкой на шее. Словно взял на себя искупление за резню, учиненную первыми крестоносцами внутри крепостных стен, и за кровавую реку, хлынувшую из городских ворот наутро.

В Иерусалиме тоже готовились похоронить короля — он был моложе Генри и еще жив, но бессильны оказались все молитвы, суеверия, искусство христианских врачей и иноверцев, арабов и евреев, которых велела пригласить отчаявшаяся Сибилла, готовая платить любую цену за исцеление полумертвого брата. Она одна не желала признавать, что из могилы не поднимают — а что есть проказа, как не прижизненная могила? Король Балдуин начал со славной победы над Саладином в возрасте, когда других только посвящают в рыцари; а теперь он ослеп, с трудом передвигал ноги, носил маску, и тончайшие шарфы были для него тяжелее доспехов.

Этот король тоже назначил наследника-соправителя, и Уильям чуял недоброе в благословенном, очищающем воздухе Святой земли, вспоминая о другом соправителе прославленного короля, который теперь покоился в Руане, как и завещал.  
Говорили, что король-соправитель — сын Сибиллы, хилый пятилетний мальчик, — тоже заживо гнил в могиле, подхватив заразу от своего дяди. Говорили шепотом: даже за шепотки грозила смертная казнь, ибо сплетни такого толка решением Лузиньянов и с согласия королевской семьи считались государственной изменой. Но весь Иерусалим, тем паче — все Иерусалимское королевство было не казнить; даже Сибилла это понимала.

***

Генри рыдал как дитя над мертвым младенцем, которого толком не успел осознать сыном. Из него еще не вышел хмель; три дня mesnie не просыхала на господских радостях — оттого пьяные рыдания Генри звучали еще безудержнее и горше: в первый и в последний раз он увидел сына уже бездыханным.

— Это мерзко! — твердил он, одной рукой прижимал к груди окоченевшее тельце, а другой грозил небесам. — Мерзко послать мне эту жизнь, чтобы сразу отнять! Что за отец наш милосердный Господь? Он обстряпывает свои дела, позволяя нам плодить ангелов для служения ему!

Уильям вздрогнул и безотчетно перекрестился.

— Не богохульствуйте, мой король.

Генри развернулся к нему — бледный, с трясущейся челюсть; краем пеленки стер нитку слюны с подбородка.

— Не богохульствовать? — губы у него дернулись в усмешке. — Может, это твой сын прожил всего три дня?

Уильям схватил его за плечо и так держал несколько мгновений. Этот намек он слышал не впервые: молодая королева увлеклась первым рыцарем собственного мужа, и вдвоем они предали благородного господина, образец рыцарства.

— Генри. Никогда больше так не говори. Ты оскорбляешь королеву, себя и меня, — Уильям с трудом перевел дыхание, ощущая, как внутри все заледенело от гнева, и продолжил уже мягче: — Дети умирают даже у королей. Вы король, потому что ваш старший брат умер.

Генри перевел на него остекленевший взгляд. Ядовитый оскал медленно сошел с лица.

— Да, — тяжело проговорил Генри. — Его звали Уилл, как тебя.

Уильям медленно разжал пальцы. Генри высвободился. Прошелся по комнате, подволакивая ноги и укачивая посиневший крошечный труп в пеленах.

Было слышно, как за дверью страшно, на одной ноте голосит Маргарита, заглушая увещевания девиц и дам своей свиты, повивальных бабок и врачей.

***

Долгое путешествие по морю и суше к исполнению последней воли Генри оказалось проще, чем последние две или три сотни шагов. Уильям несколько дней собирался с духом, прежде чем идти к Гробу Господню. Он сидел в таверне, пил разбавленное вино и не сводил глаз с Храмовой горы. За последние деяния Генри молния могла бы и раскрошить его меч и испепелить плащ — вместе с посыльным, и никто не осмелился бы утверждать, что Господь жесток, после разграбления церкви Святого Марциала, откуда наемники Генри вынесли все до последней монеты в ящике для подаяния.

— За Богом должок! — кричал тогда Генри. — Пусть возвращает! Это все пойдет на Крестовый поход!

Уильям не любил вспоминать об этом — и не мог не вспоминать.

***

Пепел хрустнул под подошвами сапог, едва Уильям вошел в комнату.

— Отец не поверил, — сказал Генри до того, как он раскрыл рот.

Уильям сокрушенно покачал головой.

Генри часто и тяжело задышал. Он уже исповедался и причастился, его облачили в рубище, а на шею набросили веревку. В коридоре плакали служанки и оруженосцы, но при Генри остались только немногие мужчины из mesnie и монах.

— Это я виноват, — с трудом проговорил он. — Настроил его против себя.

Уильяма разобрала бесполезная — и оттого особенно сильная злость.

— Я умолял его приехать к вам, мой король. Он отправил вам свое кольцо — кольцо прощения и мира, так он его назвал.

В глазах Генри забрезжила жизнь, словно одно упоминание об отце могло исцелять. Он протянул руку, и Уильям вложил в нее тяжелый перстень с сапфиром. Генри поднес его близко-близко к глазам, долго рассматривал и наконец поцеловал камень.

— Я бы мог его проклясть, — безучастно сказал он, — за то, что встал спиной к умирающему. Но что это меняет?

Он набрал воздуха в грудь, сколько получилось, и кивнул.

Его стащили на пол, в пепел, уложили под голову камень. Генри плакал без единой слезы, сжимал отцовское кольцо с сапфиром в кулаке — так ребенок держится за погремушку. Он жестом подозвал Уильяма, и тот опустился на колени, склонил ухо к губам Генри. Голос был едва слышен даже так близко.

— Попроси его сжалиться над моей матерью и над Маргаритой.

— Хорошо.

— Иерусалим… Поклянись, Уилл. Поклянись спасением.

Уильям молча пожал безвольную костлявую руку, и Генри слабо улыбнулся.

— Очиститься, — проговорил, задыхаясь, — всем нам нужно очиститься...

Он содрогнулся, вытянулся и замер. Широко раскрытые глаза смотрели в потолок.

В коридоре, словно по невидимому знаку, запричитали женщины.

Уильям склонился и во второй раз в жизни поцеловал Генри — в лоб, холодным прощальным поцелуем.

В первый раз это случилось после первой победы Генри на полумальчишеском турнире среди других рыцарских воспитанников; Генри отменно держался в седле и вышел победителем во всех схватках. Тогда Уильям, лопаясь от гордости за ученика, поцеловал его в макушку, как сына или брата. Генри, не терпевший нежностей, вырвался.

На сей раз не получилось.

  
***

В Лиможе Уильяма беспрепятственно пропустили к старому королю. Генри по-прежнему предпочитал короткий плащ: он подходил его стремительным движениям, не утратившим скорости с возрастом. Его двор, постоянно и непредсказуемо перемещавшийся по Анжуйской империи, не был приспособлен к роскоши, любой лагерь разбивали быстро и сворачивали еще быстрее, поэтому в покоях короля не было ни следа роскоши — это было жилище солдата, всегда занятого и готового к бою.

Слухи до него уже дошли — им было бы странно не дойти, учитывая, каким долгим был путь в Руан. Генри не носил траура — не был к нему готов, как никто в Англии, в Нормандии или Аквитании.

— Закопали его как собаку, да? — без приветствия грубо спросил он и потряс головой. — Короля не должны так хоронить. Я велю перевезти его в Руан и устроить достойное погребение.

— Сир, я оставил тело молодого короля в Ле-Мане…

— Где его и закопали как собаку, — жестко ответил Генри. — Это мне уже донесли. Говори, Маршал. Я должен знать все.

Когда Уильям закончил рассказ, лицо старого короля стало бесцветным.

— Клянусь кровью Христовой, он дорого мне обходился при жизни. Но лучше бы обходился еще дороже и оставался жив. Он страдал? — Уильям кивнул, и у Генри знакомо дернулась щека. — Бедный глупый мальчик, бедный глупый мальчик... Куда его понесло, куда его понесло, с кем он взялся воевать... Пошли… поезжай в Винчестер, Маршал. Королева имеет право с ним проститься...

Его голос таял с каждым словом.

Уильям прочистил горло.

— Я обещал молодому королю, что исполню его обет, отвезу его меч и плащ в Иерусалим, сир. По возвращении из Англии, куда я все равно собирался, чтобы проститься с семьей, я хотел бы отправиться в Святую землю.

— Это подождет, — Генри отмахнулся. — До утра.

Он сутулился, покуда шел прочь.

Наутро Генри был мрачен, но спокоен. Он не спал всю ночь — возможно, далеко не первую с тех пор, как во второй раз сошелся в войне с наследником и во второй раз победил.

— Сто анжуйских фунтов — сумма достаточная для безбедного путешествия. Получишь их по возвращении из Англии, — старый король говорил сухо и деловито. — Это не турнир в Ланьи, а богоугодное дело, и если случатся небольшие лишения, то это только на пользу твоей душе, Маршал — и душе моего бедного Генри.

Он поискал на пальце кольцо прощения и мира.

— Хотя с твоей воинской закалкой заработать немного денег на службе королю Иерусалима не составит большого труда. Ты оставишь мне двух своих боевых коней.

— Вы ограбите меня, сир, — спокойно заключил Уильям. — Мои кони стоят двести анжуйских фунтов.

Генри приподнял седеющую бровь. По его землистому от бессонницы лицу скользнуло подобие улыбки.

— Я возьму с тебя залог и буду ждать твоего возвращения не позднее чем через два года, Маршал. Этого предостаточно, чтобы облобызать каждую святыню в Иерусалимском королевстве.

Уильям растерянно моргнул.

— Сир, я полагал, вам по душе это добровольное изгнание...

Генри вперил в него взгляд; глаза у него были в точности как у сына — пронзительно синие, несмотря на возраст.

— Думаешь, я когда-нибудь забуду, что ты единственный остался с моим мальчиком до конца?

***

Едва живое создание, которое мучительно пыталось испустить последний вздох на посыпанном пеплом полу, одетое в грубую длинную рубахе и с веревкой на шее, совсем не походило на Генри. У Генри была жажда жизни на десятерых, широкая душа, впустую растраченные таланты полководца и правителя и вечно дырявый карман, из которого мог черпать любой. У Генри была истерзанная гордость и рвение к большему, которую пропало втуне. Может, потому Уильям до конца не верил, что Генри умер, хотя был при вскрытии и бальзамировании, хотя все триста миль сопровождал зашитое в мешок тело из Аквитании в Руан и видел, как по пути коснуться гроба золотого короля и оплакать потерю высыпал народ любого возраста и достатка, и слышал, как превозносили достоинства Генри — совершенного рыцаря, не гнушавшегося разорять монастыри и поднимать меч против родного отца. Но кто вспоминал об этом, когда люди клялись, что видели, как ночью на гроб молодого короля пролился небесный свет…

…Хотя Уильям лично, надев кожаный фартук, помогал разделывать его останки, как тушу барана, хотя видел, как распилили череп, чтобы извлечь мозг, и следил, чтобы внутренности были тщательно промыты, не повреждены и смазаны бальзамами, хотя отмерял соль, которую засыпали в опустевшую брюшину. Хотя видел, как тело опустили в саркофаг на северной стороне алтаря и задвинули каменную плиту. Но все это проделали с кем-то другим, не с Генри. Уильям так его и не похоронил. Глупо было отнимать такую молодую жизнь…

Горе настигло в Иерусалиме: Уильям понял это, когда начал взглядом искать Генри поблизости, чтобы поделиться увиденным и спросить в свою очередь, что тому довелось увидеть. Словно чудеса Святой земли могли быть явлены только им на двоих, не по отдельности.

В храме было почти пусто; несколько паломников в молитвенном бдении замерли у алтаря. Уильям снял сапоги, чтобы громкими шагами не нарушать чужой беседы с Богом, связал веревкой и повесил на плечо; босой дошел до часовни, возведенной над Гробом Господним. Шершавые каменные плиты были прохладными — Генри так не хватало благословенной прохлады перед смертью, хотя бы одного глотка. Здесь ее будет вдоволь. Хорошее место для вечного покоя.

Вокруг ложа Христа горели свечи, воск мягко оплывал и окутывал камень, словно покрывало. Уильям размотал бечеву и тряпки, поцеловал рукоять меча, положил в ногах ложа и накрыл плащом.

Воля Генри была исполнена. Уильям опустился на колени и осенил себя крестным знамением. Веки Генри были еще теплыми, когда он коснулся их и закрыл навсегда.

Это тепло давно покинуло пальцы, и от осознания Уильяма охватило горестное оцепенение, а следом — умиротворение. Если на свете существовало место неиссякаемой силы — оно было здесь.

— Я привез тебя в Иерусалим, — благоговейно проговорил Уильям. — Как ты и хотел, мой друг.

_____  
(1) Рыцарская свита  
(2) Боевой норманнский клич, который также использовал Генри Молодой: «С нами Бог!»


End file.
